Jewels
by InfinitIsh
Summary: Every goodbye makes the next hello closer - Or, every one of  James Sirius Potter's girls, and the stories they have. Because he was James Potter and it took time for a happy ending to come to him. A series with OCs, cousincest, crossgen & a crossover.
1. james & cecelia

Jewels

**james++**_**cecelia**_

age: _thirteen_

"I hate the way I could never hate you."

- anonymous

* * *

><p>The first times James ever sees Cecelia Morris, it's on the Hogwarts Express, the first time ever he's going to Hogwarts. He's sitting with his cousin Louis, the second year, and his fellow newbie, cousin Fred, when she comes in.<p>

"Hi, Louis! How were holidays?" she asks. She's brown-haired, pale, and James has a feeling that she's a Hufflepuff.

"Oh, hi, Cessie, they were great! How were your yours? Do you want to sit here, with us? These are my cousins, James and Fred."

And so Cecelia comes and sits with the three of them.

"Hi, I'm Cessie. Hope to see at least one of you in Hufflepuff!"

Soon, Louis is engrossed in conversation with Cessie and James feels that she's too reckless and happy-go-lucky to be a Hufflepuff. She's muggle-born, and her uncle's the Muggle Prime Minister, and somehow her chubby cheeks remind James of those _Teletubbies_ he'd seen at a young age.

* * *

><p>Cecelia just sees James as a barrier at first. A barrier between her and Louis.<p>

He is pretty good, he is, but the fact remains that she likes Louis. And she doesn't think she'll be able to date Louis while thinking of James.

She is older than him, and he is younger than her, but does that even make a difference? That doesn't stop her from stalking him and everything related to him.

He is much better than her, she doesn't deserve James. That she knows very well. He is very, very popular, and great looking, even in third year. As funny as he is, and how much ever a prankster, Cessie still knows that he studies. Not like a geek or a Ravenclaw for that matter, but he makes good grades - and not to forget that he's _the great Harry Potter_'s son, too.

The only subject she's good at is Transfiguration. Other subjects, she barely scrapes Acceptable's.

She's funny, she is, even though she says so herself. She's popular too, despite being ugly, a complete bitch to first years, and kind of an elitist at times.

Cecelia just doesn't deserve him. But then that way she doesn't deserve Louis either.

* * *

><p>Fred runs up to James that day in December, in their third year.<p>

"Hey, James! Guess what I just found out?" Fred is bubbling with excitement, and James isn't sure he knows why. It's probably just that Fred's father is sending him a new set of products from the shop.

"Yeah, what happened, Fred?" James asks, rectangular glasses outlining his warm brown eyes.

"Well, Cessie Morris? She likes you!"

James is a bit shocked to say the least.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand, Cecelia!" James is saying. Cecelia notices how he's calling her her full name instead of just Cessie.<p>

"What do I not, James? I've known you for more than two years now!"

"I'm just thirteen, Cecelia! And who cares if you've been liking me for ages, I don't give a freakin' damn!"

Cecelia's expression is unreadable, but she couldn't have anticipated what James say next.

"I'll tell you what you are, should I, Cecelia? You're obsessed! You always talk about how bad the teachers are, and how self-obsessed Rill Armstrong is, but really, you aren't that great yourself! And you're obsessed with guys! You know, all those fifth years hate you; they feel you keep on invading on their privacy. And then you stalk us. Like first it was Louis, and me, and Merlin knows how many. Really, the next thing I'll know, you'll be madly in love with Fred or Austin!"

Cecelia couldn't say what hurt more, being called obsessed and described in front of her face or being done all those things by James. The owlery door slams as she runs outside, James behind, astounded over what he's said.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have said anything, James, you know that, don't you?"<p>

James looks up from the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "I know that, Fred, I know..."

* * *

><p>Louis finds Cecelia crying the next day, near the greenhouses.<p>

"Do you hate James, Cecelia? After what he said?"

"No," is her teary reply. "I don't and I never could."

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>, this is a collection for James Sirius and the girls, the _jewels_, that stay prominent in his mind. It will be told in snapshots, like this one, and begin with the pairing, a quote, and the age James is when the end of the relationship takes place.

I had been thinking about this story for months when I read _Lissie_'s (fabricated fantasies) beautiful Dominique-centric story _melting stones_, which inspired this fic.

Aspecial thanks to _Issie_ (starlit wishes), who helped me out by beta-reading this fic. You should definitely check out her stories! Also, the character of _Cecelia Morris_ was developed with the help of _Maraudercat_'s _The OC Challenge_ on _HPFC_.

I'd really appreciate any suggestions, since I really want to improve my writing of multi-chaps through this fiction. Tell me if you loved or hated it - and really, don't favourite without reviewing!


	2. james & gillian

Jewels

**james++_gillian_**

age: _fourteen_

* * *

><p>"Hey there, what happened? What's your name?"<p>

The girl looked up from her tears, and James couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Gillian! That is my name. You want to know what happened, do you? My mother is going to disown me! Happy?"

James didn't know who this girl was; he didn't recall seeing her anywhere and besides he didn't even know anyone with the name 'Gillian'.

"Gillian? Er- I'm so sorry, I -" the Gryffindor opened his mouth but wasn't sure of what he wanted to say. To be honest, he'd never been great at this whole 'consoling people' thing.

The girl named Gillian looked James in his eyes and began sobbing all over again. James didn't know what to do, he wasn't particularly aware of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Just _go_, will you? Just go. And don't tell anyone what I told you, please?"

"Um, yeah..." James awkwardly walked away, and forgot everything of what had happened that day with Gillian McGregor.

* * *

><p>"...oh, yes, I think that's what we should do. I bet you a thousand Muggle pounds that McDonald won't realise we're up to something!" James heard Fred say. Frankly, he wanted to bet thousand pounds because he was pretty sure Professor McDonald would figure out that something was wrong; but obviously James didn't want to doubt Fred.<p>

Before he could comment on Fred's newest prank idea, though, Professor McDonald entered the classroom, in her billowing robes and pointed hat.

"Now, today you will work on the assignment we had talked about last class...the essays will be done by one partner, and the model work by the other. You shall get only two of my own periods..." and so McDonald ranted on. James zoned out, thinking about various things - the Quidditch match the day after, his new Firebolt 5, Fred's 'champion prank', Rill Armstrong's gorgeous face among other things.

"...Potter? Are you with us? Or do you feel to exclusive to be listening in Transfiguration class?" Professor McDonald's nasty voice cuts through James' fantasies as he is brought back into the classroom.

"Yes, Professor McDonald? What were you saying?" James asks. Transfiguration was his favourite subject, but frankly, this teacher just took all the fun out of it.

"I _told_ you, Mr Potter, that I needed to break up the dream team of you and Mr Weasley. I shudder to think what kind of project you both will end up doing." McDonald said, and James had serious doubts in her dialogue. Both he and Fred were naturals at Transfiguration, and Fred's secret hobby being painting, they would have done a brilliant project with a colourful model and everything.

"Yes. Mr Walters, come and sit here in Mr Potter's place besides Mr Weasley. Miss Crane, you go sit with Mr Vaughn. And Potter," James heard McDonald practically spit out his last name and continue, "you will sit besides Miss McGregor. No complaints, start work immediately. Minimum noise, and please raise your hands if you want to ask questions."

James cussed on his luck as he made his way to this McGregor girl's bench. She was a Slytherin, so this was bound to get tough after a while. He was pretty sure of the fact that McDonald had purposefully made him sit besides someone of the rival house.

James settled down besides McGregor and looked up to her horror-stricken face. That was when he realised that he knew this girl...she was the crying girl from all those months ago.

_Gillian McGregor_.

* * *

><p>"James?" Gillian McGregor's voice echoes through his thoughts, and he finds himself turning back to face the Slytherin.<p>

"Oh...hi, Gillian," he replies, surprised at the fact that Gillian wants to talk to him in the library of all places. But then again, he supposes, it's _Gillian McGregor_ he's thinking about. She's the most unique girl there is.

"Hi, I wanted to ask you if you were done with your part of the project." The two fourth years had been working on the Transfiguration assignment for some time now, and their relations were still far from casual. Maybe it was because they both remembered the day when James had seen Gillian crying.

"What? Um...yes, I'm done. You might want to go over it, though, since knowing me I've messed up somewhere." And for a moment, James could swear that Gillian had cracked a slight smile.

"Yeah, I could do that...but I trust you, I think." James could tell that she wanted to get away from him the fastest she could. But another thing he could tell was that she hadn't slept well in days.

"Gillian...are you okay? I mean, have you looked at your face in the mirror? You've gone so pale over the days, and you have dark circles in your eyes...it's like you haven't been out of the castle in ages."

Gillian's face possessed a look of surprise for a second, but it was soon replaced by the usual stony expression, with an air of the 'stop interfering in my business' finality.

"I'm fine." Gillian looked away.

"No, you're not. Do you want to take a walk in the grounds or something?" James was surprised at his concern for this Slytherin and his earlier non-existent audacity.

* * *

><p>And then time flew by.<p>

Soon, they secretly met (for they belonged to rival houses) and they got to know each other. It was a relief for the uncomfortable and depressed Gillian, and a breath of fresh air from his annoying cousins for James.

And then all hell broke loose.

James had found a letter one day, in his robe-pocket, and he'd opened it to find a long monologue of which two sentences had stuck itself in his mind.

_I think it is time for me to admit that I'm Gillian McGregor, that my mother is Pansy Parkinson-McGregor, that she wants to throw me out and disown me the moment she can; and that how much ever you calm me down, how much ever you try to save me, nothing is going to change. I give up; I detach myself from this world before anyone else can, because I'm Gillian freakin' McGregor, and nothing is going to change that._

And then all he wanted to do was cry, because he never got the chance to tell her how much he liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, <strong>this was Gillian McGregor, Pansy Parkinson's daughter with James. I'm not too happy with how James has turned out, to be honest, but than again, I suppose, it's for y'all to decide ;)

I never found a quote appropriate for this chapter,but published it anyway. Does anyone have a suggestion?

A special thanks to _Middy_ (a burning capitol seal) who helped me out by beta-reading this chapter. She is flawless, and you all should go check her stories out one day.

Also, the two challenges that this chapter were written for: _Lolaaaa_'s _When Love First Grows Competition_ and _LoopyandLovely_'s _The Lion and the Serpent Challenge_, both on _HPFC_.

I'd really appreciate any suggestions, since I really want to improve my writing of multi-chaps through this fiction. Tell me if you loved or hated it - and really, don't favourite without reviewing!


End file.
